


Jessica and Kelly

by Sexual_Summoner



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexual_Summoner/pseuds/Sexual_Summoner
Summary: Jessica gets a video call of a girl she has bullied.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	Jessica and Kelly

It was a late Thursday night when Jessica’s phone rang, glancing over it was Kelly, a girl she had humiliate, wondering if she is has the guts to stand up for herself she put her book down and accepted the video call.

“Whats up Kelly, was it cold under your skirt?” Jessica taunted, noticing that the girl on the other end was flush and looking directly into the camera. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before a meek “please…” came from the submissive girl looking up at her, and that's when Jessica remembered, she has ordered Kelly not to touch herself without her permission. Slightly surprised a grin crept onto her face, setting her phone up with its stand of her desk she reached across to grab a pair of Kelly’s panties that she had taken from her earlier.  
“Please what?” Jessica stated in a demanding tone while holding eye contact over the phone, Kelly looked away as she repeated herself,  
“P-Please can I touch myself…” Jessica let request linger for a moment before responding.  
“Put a finger in your mouth.” Kelly obeyed and Jessica moved the panties she placed them next to her phone so Kelly was unable to see them and then brought her head to rest in her hand, able to smell the other girl slightly off her fingers and then moved her free hand down the front of her panties and started to tease her own clip.  
“Now slowly trial your finger down your front”, again the submissive girl followed her instructions, after what felt like an eternity a softly spoken “I’m there” came from Kelly s lips.  
“Good girl, now hover your hand above it until I say otherwise” This was maddening for Kelly, she was pulsing with need, and when she saw Jessica pick up her panties and inhale deeply. “Tomorrow, go to school with no panties on”, a nod in response “show me your snatch”. Kelly s blush went into overdrive as she moved her phone down to reveal herself. This was the first time Jessica was seeing Kelly like this, they had only got together this week, Kelly s twat was perfect, smooth, hairless, glistening with arousal, aching to be touched. Increasing the assault on herself Jessica’s breathing started to become heavy “start rubbing” she commanded.

As soon as permissions was granted Kelly placed two fingers down and began to make circular motions, a good minute went by before Jessica asked Kelly to bring her back to her face, “Imagine your fingers are my tongue” and she started to slowly and forcibly lick the front of the other girls underwear. This clearly had an effect on Kelly as she started to become unable to lie still. Noticing that Kelly was close,  
“Call my name”  
“Jessica…, Jessica…, JESSICA!!” Kelly hit her climax, unable to keep her voice down, surly Kelly’s parents would have heard that. Without instruction Kelly brought her soaked fingers to her mouth and began licking them clean while maintaining direct eye contact with Jessica. It was hot and cute at the same time, it tipped Jessica over the edge into her own climax, although it quieter then Kelly’s. She brought her hand up to show the submissive girl the results off her show, Kelly s face lit up knowing she had pleased her new mistress.  
“Remember, no panties tomorrow”  
“Hummhumm” with another meek nod returned from the now very relaxed Kelly. Blowing a kiss with her wet hand and a slight wave ended the video call.

Relaxing back into her chair Jessica was no longer interested in her book, she would have to pick that back up later. She never imagined that Kelly, schools D&D DM would be such a submissive bitch, and to think forcing her into a kiss to humiliate her and then steal her panties would have netted her a girlfriend. One thing was for certain however, the nerd now had the hardest girl in school covering her ass, in every since of the term.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usually one for writing down dumb stories that i make up and have very little skill/experience in it, but thought i would try anyway. This is my first attempt with some characters I have made up.


End file.
